Hot Dog Imp
Hot Dog Imp is the Imp everyone looks up to. He is a better looking, more popular, more tasty, more groovier Imp than all his brothers (And sister). He is a naked Imp wearing an expensive giant rubber sausage costume. Self Status Sausage Imp is not like most zombies. Like his siblings, they care more about having fun on the battlefield rather than getting the brains. He really just wants to get to that BBQ during the Summer Nights right outside the player's garage. Plant Status Sausage Imp is neutral about the plants, except for Bonk Choy. Not only are they good friends, but they make a mean dinner together. His association with the Pea-shooting plants are positive, especially with Potato Mine around, as The three can simply create Mashed Potatoes with a side of peas and sausages. The zombies try their hardest to resist, as they stick to their brain-only diet. Sausage Imp's idea on eating the plants is also neutral, as noted before, he just wants to spend his time on the lawn well and be spontanious. Zombie Status When walking on that Summer lawn, he sees other zombies trying to resist picking him up and having a little taste. But they don't of course, and Hot Dog Imp knows, because zombies have and always will possess their own endless craving for brains, not hot dogs. He loves being carried by his warm-hearted Gargantuar counterpart, as the Gargantuar pre-heats his barbeque to the perfect temperature for Hot Dog Imp to warm his tooshie in the comfiest, cosiest form of Imp/Garg transport. -Zombie Brethren *Imp Mummy gets his determinative attitude from the power of the delicious smell of his distant brother, Hot Dog Imp. *Imp Pirate always packs mini sausages in his cannon barrel, and rolling barrel. Generously delivered via post from Hot Dog Imp himself. *Cowboy Imp feeds his pet bull the delicous hot dog goodness which were sent from Hot Dog Imp by horse. *Bug Bot Imp may dislike his cramped bug bot job, but what keeps him going is the hidden compartment of mini hot dogs sent via Brain UFO. *Imp Monk, as always, is the one who sends requests of cones and buckets for his fellow Peasant Zombies, but often secretly stores some sausages under all the load. *Imp Mermaid, the only sister of the Imp family, earns her knowledge of (some) decency, as Hot Dog Imp throws sausages at her from behind the hut. *Yeti Imp keeps sausages hidden in his fur. *Lost City Imp gets given the most sausages from Hot Dog Imp, because of Lost City Imp's really, really cool moustache, but Lost City Imp just throws remainders into other zombies' backpacks. *Impunk is 'too cool' for sausages, because he always tries to fit in with the Punk Zombies, but in his spare thime, he chows down hot dogs. *Jurassic Imp's forehead is actually two sausages painted zombie-colour, just in case he gets hungry on the lawn. *Regular Imp just eats hot dogs whenever, and is proud of it.